Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an electrically chargeable vehicle and a stationary charging station for charging the vehicle, wherein both the vehicle and the charging station have at least two electrical contacts each for establishing a galvanic connection between the vehicle and the charging station via mutual contact.
Charging devices having an electrically chargeable vehicle and a stationary charging station for charging the vehicle are known from the prior art. EP 2 504 190 B1 describes a charging station having a conductor rail which is divided into two parts in the transverse direction of the vehicle parked in a predefined parking position and has two poles and, therefore, two electrical contacts which are insulated from one another and lie on a shared longitudinal axis. Two interspaced collectors are arranged on the vehicle, each of which has two electrical contacts which extend parallel to each other in the transverse direction of the vehicle and are situated on the roof of the vehicle so as to be movable in the vertical direction relative to the vehicle. In order to charge the energy accumulator of the vehicle, the collector is moved toward the conductor rail and a galvanic connection is established.
For this purpose, the collectors comprise mechanics and corresponding drives, which results in an additional weight load on the vehicle and increases the loading gauge of the vehicle.